jaymeoverleyfandomcom-20200213-history
The 11 Miles Ritual
What exactly is the 11 miles ritual? This is basically just another myth. This myth says that if you truly desire something enough you will be able to find an unnamed road, this road will not be shown on a map, technically this road does not even exist. If the road doesn't exist then what's the point of writing about it?? Well, the road does exist, just not in this realm... humans live in something called the physical realm. The physical realm is composed of comparatively dense, slowly vibrating matter and energies. Our own vast physical universe with its many stars and galaxies is little more than a handful of sand along an endless, cosmic beach. What's the point of doing an 11 mile journey, other than wasting your time, gas, and money? Well, it is said that if you truly desire something enough then you can find this road. Once you have found it, take a deep breath and think about your desire. Keep in mind that just like all rituals, there is a list of rules. Here are the rules: -Choose the time of night that you think no one else will be on this road. -Make sure that this road is surrounded by woods... you may see things in the woods but if you truly want what you desire, keep going forward, farther down the road... -DO NOT turn on your car radio. -DO NOT use a phone during the ritual. -Make sure that you are alone in the car, this means no animals either. It must only be you in the car. -DO NOT open the car windows at any time while you are driving down the road. Make sure that the windows are closed before you begin. If you are riding a vehicle without windows or a top, prepare for the worst. The odds of you surviving may be low. -DO NOT use a car that is cherished, you may take a nice car in but it will not come out looking the same way that it did when you first started. -DO NOT attempt to leave your vehicle at any time during the drive. -DO NOT turn around during your drive, you may only turn around after the ritual is over. -DO NOT go any faster than 30 miles per hour. -ALWAYS wear a seat belt... you never know what you're going to see or if you will need to suddenly stop. -If your car loses power do not stop, let the car keep moving until it stops on its own or until it gains power again. -BE SURE to fill up your gas tank before starting the ritual. A lot of things happen while you are doing this ritual. You will begin to see things, maybe even hear voices. Yes, you read the rules right. "- If your car loses power do not stop." Your car will begin to lose power the farther you get on your journey. The lights on your car will lose power, once you get to the end of the 11 miles you will come to a dead end, your car will lose power at the dead end. Don't worry your car will get it's power back when you are completely ready to leave. When your desire is known, when the spirit that grants your desire knows it. The deeper into the 11 miles the colder it will get, if you keep your A.C. and heat turned off, you will feel the drop in temperature. You may turn on the heat when you get cold, but no matter how cold it gets, do not stop and turn around to go back. If your car loses power, do not try to turn it off ten back on, leave it be, let it lose power and keep going forwards. Your car will gain power again, so don't think that you're going to get stuck out there. If you really don't trust that you won't get stuck them don't go, even if you do get stuck there will not be any phone reception. Go ahead and call me crazy, I've never done this and I don't plan on doing it. I'm not going to do any of the challenges I write about, if I do decide to do them then I will make sure to make a video of it and I will write about it.